Operating companies need a way to enable telephones to get information on a periodic basis. Existing SRA access for transmissions of such information involves the transmission of data using FSK which is very slow and is not reliable for large amounts of data. This method uses a short FSK blast which instructs the phone to navigate to the web using a high speed modem. The modem connection is a reliable high speed connection which can be used to download the large amount of data which is intended to be downloaded.
The use of raw FSK data for the transfer of advertising control files, for example, is too slow and unreliable. Consequently, previous implementations of display based marketing only allowed text information to be displayed on the telephone.
Proprietary graphic standards could be developed to permit graphic data to be transmitted but this would require special tools to be distributed to the information providers.
What would be desirable would be the use of internet standard technology to make the development of ads very easy for the providers and to allow features such as animation to be included in advertising content as animated GIFs or as applets. The present invention addresses this need.